


A Visit From Mycroft.

by KitJit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitJit/pseuds/KitJit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft finally found Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> A death prompt I did a while ago on Tumblr back when I had a Sebastian Moran RP account. 
> 
> Jim has a daughter (now 17). Maddison, with a whore he met a lifetime ago. He has taken custody of her for the simple fact that she belongs to him. And to cause grief to the mother who is no longer in the picture.
> 
> Maddison and Sebastian grew quite close while Seb worked for Jim.

Sebastian pulled into the driveway just as he saw the black government issued SUV peel out. Mycroft's men. He was on high alert now and waited to make sure it wasn’t doing a U turn in the driveway to come back for him. After about 5 excruciating minutes he sprinted towards the house.

  
The first image he saw was that the door was kicked out of its hinges. There were bullet holes everywhere. The curtains were torn and the couch was tipped over in a ragged mess of black leather and stuffing.

“Jim?!? Maddy?!” He frantically shoved the tipped over coffee table out of his way and tore through the house looking for them. God, please be okay.

The bookshelf was in splinters. The pages and book covers were in mess of confetti on the floor but still no signs of the homeowners.

  
Sebastian made his way into the kitchen and that fared no better than the living room. The pots and pans that hung over the stove were dented and and falling off the rack. The glasses and plates that Maddison left out from dinner were broken in pieces on the table and in the sink. The cold steel refrigerator was dented just as bad as the pans were.

Mycroft must as ordered a full fledged assault on the place.

“Maddison!!!?! Jim!!!? Say something!!!!” Sebastian’s voice was loud enough to vibrate off the walls of the seemingly empty house.

  
Sebastian ran upstairs and went to Maddison’s room first. The door was thrown wide open and the walls were riddled with bullets. The laptop on her screen was cracked and the glass in the window was broken.

  
“Maddy?” Now it was whisper. Sebastian was frozen where he stood, seeing her bedroom like this made him sick to his stomach. A wave of nausea washed over him as he looked for any signs of life. Then he saw it. The blood on the carpet leading to her walk-in closet.

  
“No…” This time it was barely above a whisper. He felt his hands starting to shake. He knew he had to follow the trail, he had to investigate. But he couldn’t move. He took a shakey breath and forced himself to walk in.

There they were. Both bodies

Jim was strewn on top of Maddison. His gun just inches from his bloodied hand. His white t-shirt was burnt and red, torn to shreds. His black trousers spared Sebastian from seeing any other damage the criminal had endured. If he wasn’t wearing a suit, it had to mean it was a surprise attack.

  
Sebastian dropped to his knees with tears stinging his eyes. He reached out feel for a pulse, but quickly pulled his hand back. He couldn’t bear to feel nothing. To just feel the cool, wet skin and no pulse.

  
“Please. Jim…Maddy. God no.”

  
Jim had died protecting Maddison so maybe there was hope for her. Sebastian brushed the hair from her face and cried out. There was a hole above her left ear and Sebastian felt her sticky scalp where the rest of her hair should have been.

  
“No no no no.” He buried his face in hands and sobbed. Everyone was gone. His family was gone. Everything has been taken from him.


End file.
